Ketika kawan lamanya datang
by Mia Kazema
Summary: Teman lamanya Yuya datang dan menginginkan Yuya untuk menjadi Pemburu uang berhadiah lagi. Apakah Yuya mau menerimannya? R n' R ya...


Saat Kawan Lamanya Datang

**Mia: "Hai hai…. Mia kembali membawakan sebuah requestsan. Gomen kalo kurang berkenan dihati(Busyet bahasanya), aneh bin ajaib, romance gagal, dan typo everywhere, OOC, OOT, etc. "**

**Kazuhi: "Halo semua…"**

**Mia: "Ahoy, Kazuhi-chan. Ayo kita membuat keributan hohoho!" #dilempar sendal.**

**Kazuhi: "Eits Disclaimer dulu…"**

**Mia: "Ok ok…ehem…Sdk itu cuma punya kamijyo-sama seorang. tapi diriku tetap berharap kalo dirinya mau memberikannya pada diriku.(Bahasa apaan tuh?) #dilempar linggis sama Kamijyo. Oh ya, lupa ngasih tau. Ceritanya ini pas chapter 308 , chapter bonusnya, pas Yuya ma Kyo dah tinggal bareng."**

**Kazuhi: "Kenapa?! Hidup ini sungguh tidak adil!"**

**Anyway, mari kita mulai….**

Yuya tersenyum melihat semua temannya datang mengunjungi ia dan Kyo. Sebenarnya lebih tepatnya menatang Kyo bertarung.

"KYO, KALI INI KAU AKAN MENIKAH DENGANKU!" Teriak Akari sambil melemparkan serangan kearah Kyo, tapi Kyo hanya menghindar begitu saja.

"Sayang sekali, Akari. Kau gagal." Ucap Kyo dengan seringainya.

"KYA….SIAL SIAL SIAL….KENAPA HARUS GAGAL LAGI!" Teriak Akari sambil memngigit lengan pakaiannya.

"Sedih ya, Akari, kau harus menunda pernikahan yang kau dambakan itu." Ucap Bontemaru sambil merangkul Akari.

"Kau pasti sangat menginginkannya, benarkan?" Goda Benitora.

"Sayang Kyo tidak bisa dikalahkan begitu saja. Kau butuh waktu sejuta tahun untuk mendapatkannya."Ucap Akira dengan santai.

"Akari yang malang." Ucap Hotaru dengan datar.

BRAK

BRUK

BRAK

BRAK

Mereka berempat tewas akibat serangan Akari yang mematikan.

"Kalian pikir sedang berhadapan dengan siapa hah?" Ucap Akari dengan kesal.

Kyoshiro, Sakuya, dan Yuya hanya bisa tersenyum karna ulah mereka berlima. Yukimura tertawa sambil memeluk Sasuke dan membuat ia meronta-ronta. Sedangkan Mahiro hanya bisa diam tanpa membantu tuannya

"Oy, Genit. Sakenya habis, cepat belikan lagi." Perintah Kyo sambbil memperlihatkan botol sake yang kosong dengan menjungkir balikan botol tersebut.

"GRRRR…kenapa kau tidak membelinya sendiri sih?" Ucap Yuya kesal.

"Itukan tugas pelayan, jadi kau yang harus membelinya."

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Apa aku mesti mengulanginya?"

Yuya pun berlalu meninggalkan teras dengan wajah kesal. Beberapa menit kemudian setelah Yuya pergi.

"Kyo kau seharusnya tidak-"

CRASH…

Ucapan Sasuke terpotong karna suara nyaring dari depan rumah. Semuanya pun bergegas melihat apa yang terjadi.

Saat mereka melihat ke halaman depan, seorang pria sedang terkapar tertimpa meja dan kursi.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Kyoushiro sambil membantu orang itu keluar.

"Entahlah." Jawab yang lainnya serempak dan hanya melihat kearah kyoushiro yang membantu pria itu keluar.

"Woi, bantuin kek. Jangan diam aja…" Pinta Kyoushiro kesal.

"Ukh… " Erang pria itu.

"Ah…dia sudah sadar." Ucap Sakuya yang membantu pria itu bangun.

KRUYUUUUK

"Lapar…." Ucap Pria itu sambil mencoba memakan kepala Sakuya.

GYAA…

BLETAK

Kemudian…

"Maafkan aku membuat kekacauan." Ucap pria itu sambil mengusap kepalanya yang benjol karna terkena bogem mentah dari Kyoushiro. Dia memiliki rambut hitam legam dan bermata coklat. Ia memakai kaus dan celana pendek (Kaya bajunya Yuan, tapi warna bajunya kuning ma celananya biru)

"Ah…iya. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau bisa tertimpa kursi dan meja teras depan.?" Tanya Sakuya.

"Soalnya tempat ini kan sebuah kedai, jadi aku mau pesan makanan sebelum mati kelaparan" Ucapnya polos.

"Ng… begitu ya? Maaf, tapi pemilik kedainya sedang pergi dulu. Jadi mungkin kau harus menunggu." Ucap Mahiro ragu.

"Begitu ya…. "

KRUYUUUUUK…..

Suara perut Kazuhi mulai bernyanyi meminta di beri makan. Tubuh Kazuhi pun mulai terjatuh lemas. Sakuya dan Mahiro pun manik melihat Kazuhi seperti itu. Sementara Kyoushiro menahan Sakuya agar tidak menolongnya. Ia masih agak kesal akan ulah Kazuhi yang mau memakan kepala Sakuya.

"Loh, Kazuhi? Kenapa ada disini?" Tanya Yuya yang baru pulang membeli sake. Mata Kazuhi yang tadinya tetutup langsung terbuka lebar dan metap Yuya dengan tatapan kaget. Ia pun melompat kearah Yuya.

"YUYAAAAA ….. OH WAHAI GADIS TERCANTIK DAN TERINDAH DI ALAM DUNIAKU…" Teriak Kazuhi sambil memeluk Yuya. Semua orang yang melihatnya langsung terkejut dengan gerakan cepat Kazuhi.

"HEI, LEPASKAN YUYA-HAN! DIA ITU MILIKKU!" Teriak Benitora yang disambut jitakan maut dari Yuya.

"Hei, Genit. Kau kenal dia?" Tanya Kyo dengan tatapan membunuh pada Kazuhi.

"Ah, iya. Ia teman lamaku. Tak kusangka kalian akan bertemu dengannya juga."

"Oh, Yuya. Apakah kabar dirimu, wahai bidadari surga?" Ucap Kazuhi dengan lantunan nada disetiap katanya yang membuat Kyo dan yang lainnya merinding.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kazuhi. Lama tidak bertemu, kau masih sama seperti dulu, ya?"

"Ah, buat bidadari seperti kau. Aku akan berubah jika itu adalah sebuah permintaan mu."

"Hehehe, kau ini bisa saja."

Yuya kemudian memperkenalkan Kazuhi pada yang lainnya, bahwa Kazuhi dan Yuya adalah teman satu kelompok pemburu uang berhadiah. Entah karna kazuhi memang terlalu bodoh, ia tidak merasakan aura membunuh yang sangat kuat keluar dari Kyo.

"O… Jadi, Kazuhi ini sama seperti Yuya. Seorang pemburu uang berhadiah?" Tanya Yukimura sambil meneguk sakenya.

"Yap, tentu saja. Eh, bicara soal uang berhadiah. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu, wahai bidadari cantik." Ucap Kazuhi sambil memegang tangan Yuya yang membuat Kyo semakin membara, dan berkeinginan membunuh Kazuhi secepatnya.

"Oh ya, soal apa itu?" Tanya Yuya.

"Ng… Apa ya? Mungkin ini adalah sebuah pembicaraan kau dan aku yang bersatu menuju masa depan dengan cinta yang bahagia."

'Hueks! Apaan tuh?' Pikir semuanya serempak.

"Hah? Serius nih?"

"Aku selalu serius jika harus berhadapan dengan bidadari cintaku yang indah."

"Berhentilah berpuitis ria. Aku ingin tahu yang sebenarnya…"

"Ng… kita bicara di luar saja ya, ini kan masalah antar pemburu uang berhadiah. Atau boleh ku bilang, pembicaraan seorang pria dan wanita." Yuya menggangguk setuju. Saat Yuya dan Kazuhi keluar. Sakuya, Kyoushiro, Bontemaru, Akari, Benitora, Akira, Hotaru, Mahiro, dan Sasuke menempelkan telinga mereka ke pintu layaknya cicak menempel di dinding.

XXX

"Jadi ada masalah apa?" Tanya Yuya.

"Begini, sebenarnya kenapa kau keluar dari kelompok pemburu uang berhadiah, Yuya? Apa ada masalah disana, sehingga kau keluar?" Tanya Kazuhi serius.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa ko, Kazuhi. Aku hanya…"

"Hanya apa?"

"Kau tau memulai lembaran baru, mungkin?"

"Kenapa kau tidak memulainya denganku? Kita bisa menikah, hidup di Pedesaan, dan memiliki 57 anak."

'Kok, serem, ya?' Pikir Yuya.

"Tapi… apakah kau tidak merindukan menjadi seorang pemburu uang berhadiah?"

"Aku…"

"Begini saja, besok, bagaimana jika kita pergi berburu? Maukan? Bagus."

"Eh?"

"Ok, kutunggu kau di tempat biasa ya, jam delapan pagi. Sampai jumpa…" Kazuhi pun menjauh sambil melambaikan tangan dan membiarkan Yuya membeku.

'Apaan sih Kazuhi ini. Aku kan belum bilang iya. Masa sudah membuat janji sih.' Pikir Yuya sambil memasuki rumahnya lagi. kemudian ia melihat bahwa semuanya sudah berdiri dan akan pergi.

"Loh? Sudah mau pada pergi?" Tanya Yuya.

"Ah… I…i..iya. aku ada urusan mendadak." Ucap Benitora sambil melangkah pergi.

"Aku juga"

"Aku Juga"

"Ah iya, Kami Juga."

"Sampai Jumpa, Yuya, Kyo."

Setelah mereka pergi barulah Kyo angkat bicara.

"Jadi bagaimana?"

"Eh, Apa?"

"Apakah kau akan mengikuti tawarannya?"

"Aku…"

Kyo pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan keluar sambil membawa sakenya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan apa yang kau pilih. Lakukan saja apa yang ingin kau lakukan, genit."

Setelah Kyo pergi, Yuya menghela nafas dan membersihkan tempat itu.

'Sayang sekali ya, Kyo. Padahal, aku ingin kau menghentikanku.' Pikirnya.

XXX

"Dasar wanita bodoh." Gumam Kyo sambil meneguk Sakenya.

Memikirkan besok Yuya akan pergi dengan Kazuhi membuat darahnya sangat mendidih. ia ingin menebas pria itu, membuangnya kelaut dan menjadikannya makan ikan.

Pria itu menggunakan bahasa puitisnya untuk merayu Yuya. Ia pun juga tidak segan-segan memeluk Yuya dengan sangat erat.

Namun hal yang paling menjengkelkan ialah, saat ia memaksa Yuya untuk menjadi Pemburu uang berhadiah dengan cara mengajak paksa untuk berburu dengannya besok.

Entah apa yang akan terjadi besok. Yang jelas, jika ada yang mencoba menyakiti Yuya maka Kyo akan ada disana.

XXX

"Hei bidadari surga, apakah adinda sudah siap dengan balutan kepedihan dan ketegangan yang akan kita lalui bersama dimasa depan?" Lantunan puisi diucapkan Kazuhi saat ia bertemu dengan Yuya.

"Ya, aku siap. Jadi kita mulai dari siapa?"

"Oh, bidadari cantikku, marilah kita mulai dengan sesuatu yang mudah namun sangat berliku."

"Oh, menangkap hewan peliharaan yang lepas."

"Yap."

"Ya sudah, ayo."

Saat mereka pergi tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata berwarna ruby memperhatikan mereka dari jauh.

XXX

Seharian penuh, Yuya dan Kazuhi menghabiskan waktu bersama menangkap penjahat dan bersenang-senang. Walaupun Yuya hampir terbunuh oleh para berandalan yang hampir membunuhnya. Walau begitu tawa menghiasi wajah mereka dan Kyo yang melihatnya sangatlah kesal. Entah kenapa ia cemburu melihat Yuya tertawa lepas dengan Kazuhi.

"Ah, sudah mau gelap rupanya." Ucap Yuya.

"Ah, gak akan gelap ko. Kan kamu ada sebagai bintang dalam hatiku."

"Bintang?"

"Yap, kamu tuh bintang terang yang menemani malamku. Disaat aku sedih maupun senang."

"Kazuhi…" Gumam Yuya sambil berwajah merah padam. Seharian ini, ia sudah di goda dengan bahasa puitis Kazuhi beberapa kali.

"Eh, tapi kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku waktu itu."

"Hm?"

"Itu loh, saat aku tanya 'apakah kau rindu menjadi seorang pemburu uang berhadiah?' kau belum menjawabnya."

"Kan, itu karna kau sudah memotong pernyataanku."

"Oh, iya. Jadi jawabannya bagaimana?"

"Ya, aku rindu. Aku rindu berlari mengejar buruanku, aku rindu mencari dan menangkap buruan, dan hal yang paling kurindukan adalah saat aku berpetualang dan melihat dunia."

"Lalu, apa sekarang kau akan kembali ke kelompok?" Tanya Kazuhi dengan antusias.

Kyo yang mendengar hal itu cukup terkejut. Ia tidak pernah berpikir kalau Yuya suatu saat akan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Aku…"

Kyo berbalik pergi menjauh tidak ingin mendengarkan perkataan Yuya. Sampai…

"Aku tidak ingin kembali ke kelompok, Kazuhi. Aku sudah memiliki apa yang dulu aku tidak punya. Aku tidak ingin melepaskannya dan membuatku menyesal karna melepaskannya."

"Hah? Apa yang tidak kau miliki dulu?"

"Sesuatu… sesuatu yang sangat penting dan tidak ingin aku lepaskan."

Kyo yang mendengarnya hanya diam. Poninya menghalangi kedua matanya. Senyum kecil menghiasi sisi-sisi bibirnya.

"Ah, sudah waktunya aku pulang. Aku harus segera membuat makan malam. Sampai jumpa, Kazuhi." Ucap Yuya sambil melambaikan tangan.

Setelah Yuya menghilang dari penglihatan. Kazuhi menangis sejadinya sambil meronta-ronta layaknya anak kecil yang kehilangan permennya.

"HUWAAAA… YUYAAAAA…. KENAPA KAU MALAH MEMILIH PRIA ITU DIBANDINGKAN AKU YANG TAMPAN INI?! HUWEEEE…YUYAAAAA!" Tangisnya.

Kyo yang melihat keadaan itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dan melangkah pergi.

'Bodoh.'

XXXX

Kyo sampai dirumah dan mencium aroma masakan dari dapur, rupanya Yuya sudah sampai dan mulai memasak. Ia pun melangkah ke dapur dan melihat Yuya memasak sambil bernyanyi.

"Hey, genit. Masakannya sudah jadi belum? Aku sudah mulai kelaparan."

"Duuh, bersabarlah, sebentar lagi juga matang. Kenapa kau tidak mandi dulu saja?" Gerutu Yuya sambil berkonsentrasi dengan masakannya.

"Hei, sejak kapan kau memberi perintah?"

"Itu bukan perintah, tapi saran."

"Oh, ya? Terdengar seperti perintah untukku."

"Grrrr…. Terserah kau sajalah. Lagi pula masakan sudah siap. Tunggulah di ruang makan."

"Kau memerintah lagi." Gumam Kyo

"KYO!"

Kyo terkekeh dan berjalan menuju ruang makan, menunggu hidangan siap.

Saat makan malam, tidak ada suara yang terdengar dari mereka. Mereka hanya diam dan tidak bicara sepatah katapun. Karna merasa harus membicarakan sesuatu, Yuya pun mulai membicarak soal hari ini terjadi saat ia kembali menjadi pemburu uang berhadiah, walau pun hanya sehari.

"Dan kemudian, aku dan Kazuhi…"

"Hei." Potong Kyo.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi hari ini antara kau dan dia. Yang jelas, semua itu sudah berakhir. Dan sekarang, sebagai pelayanku, kau harus tahu itu, mulai sekarang aku tidak mengijinkanmu menjadi pemburu uang berhadiah, sampai aku mengatakan boleh. Mengerti?"

Kyo pun menyelesaikan makannya dan tanpa bicara sepat katapun ia pun pergi meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Trimakasih, Kyo." Gumam Yuya sambil membereskan alat makan.

Fin

Mia: Ye…. Gimana suka gak? Entah cuma perasaan Mia doang, tapi entah kenapa, cara penulisan Mia buat cerita jadi berubah. Hehehehe… Anyway, R n' R yaw….


End file.
